Taruto, I'm Pregnant!
by AnimesandYouTubers
Summary: Pudding's only sister, Heicha, dies of a disease, leaving Pudding heartbroken, her only salvation and happiness is Taruto. His love becomes her world. Nearly everyone freaks out and attacks Taruto when they find out that Pudding is pregnant with Taruto's child. Can she pull through and live on, she is a mew mew, but will that all come crashing down in an avalanche of love & trust?
1. Depression And Being A Good Sister

"Taruto, I'm Pregnant!"

Chapter 1: Depression And Being A Good Sister

Recently, Pudding's only sister, Heicha, died from an illness in hospital, she lay on her bed crying, trying to be strong. She had locked her door so her brothers wouldn't come in, she had to be strong for them. Taruto appeared in the room and sat on the bed next to her, "what's wrong, Pudding?" He said, looking worried, she looked up, "Taru-Taru..." She said, Taruto put his arm around her and wiped her tears. "Pudding will tell you why she's upset," she said

*flashback*

"Heicha Onee-Chan, wake up!" Pudding yelled, Heicha lay motionless on the bed with the blanket over her head. A young lady in a doctor's uniform walked into the room, "I'm sorry, Pudding. We did all we could but she wasn't diagnosed fast enough," she said, Pudding looked her in the eyes and started to cry. The doctor went to put her arm around Pudding but she slapped her hand away, quickly kissed Heicha's head and stormed out of the room in floods of tears.

*flashback over*

"Pudding, I love you so please don't be sad," Taruto said, Pudding looked up into his big gold eyes, "Taru-Taru... You love me!" She said happily as she tackled Taruto on the bed, he laughed and they started play-wrestling, Taruto lost, "best two out of three?" He said, "you're on!" Pudding replied, determined, Taruro lost again and pouted. He pulled Pudding into a kiss and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. They started to strip each other, they couldn't control themselves, when they were left with only underwear Pudding stopped, "we're too young," Pudding said, Taruto made puppy-dog eyes and Pudding gave in, they smiled at each other and kissed as they had sex. Afterwards they lay there, breathing heavily, they got dressed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Pudding woke up that morning when she heard a knock on the door, she covered Taruto and opened the door, one of her brothers was standing there. "Onee-San, we're hungry," he said, Pudding nodded and smiled, she picked her brother up and hugged him, "okay, gimme a sec and I'll be right down," she said, she put her brother down and closed the door, locking it again. "Taru-Taru," she whispered into Taruto's ear, shaking him, he opened his eyes gently and smiled at the sight of Pudding, she out her finger over her lip signalling him to be quiet, he nodded. Pudding gestured for him to get into her wardrobe, "I'll be back after I've made breakfast for my brothers," she said, Taruto nodded, obediently hiding in her wardrobe. She unlocked and opened her door, and headed downstairs.

A few weeks later Pudding suddenly threw up in the café, Zakuro took her towards the staff ladies' room. "Are you ok, Pudding?" Zakuro asked, Pudding nodded and smiled, "you can't stay at work, I'll take you home," Pudding smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm fine, thanks Onee-Chan." She said, Zakuro shook her head and headed towards the changing rooms with Pudding, "Shirogane, I'm taking Pudding home, I'll call you if I won't be back today, OK?" Zakuro said to Shirogane, who was standing there with his hands on his hips, looking mad. He nodded and shrugged as he headed towards the till and started serving customers. Pudding threw up again on the way home, "did you eat anything new recently? Did you try Shirogane's cooking?" Zakuro asked, Pudding shook her head, on the way to Pudding's, Zakuro stopped by a store. "You wait here, I have to get something," Zakuro said, rushing into the store. Pudding waited until Zakuro came out, holding a small white bag, and they continued home.

When they got back, Pudding's brothers all came up to her smiling, "welcome home, Onee-San!" They all said in unison, Pudding waved and hugged all of them, Zakuro held up a brown paper bag, "we brought back cake from the café, I need you four to be good and eat it for at least ten minutes," Zakuro said, starting to prepare the cake, "thank you, Zakuro Onee-San!" They said, Zakuro gestured for Pudding to head off to the bathroom and she did, when the cake was served Zakuro followed. She locked the door when they got in, and handed the white bag to Pudding, "use this," she said, Pudding opened the bag and gasped, "a Pregnancy Test?!" She said, thinking about the night with Taruto, "w-why?" She said, trembling, Zakuro looked at her seriously, "it's probably nothing, only a precaution, what were the... Nevermind, just use it." Zakuro said, she was going to ask about Heicha's disease but she couldn't say that. "How do I use it?" Pudding said, looking blankly at Zakuro, Zakuro sighed and laughed, "just pee on the smaller end and then give it to me," Zakuro said, Pudding nodded and Zakuro turned around so she could pee in peace.

She then obediently handed the test to Zakuro, "it will take a few minutes for the results to kick in so while we wait just think of any ways you could have ended up pregnant, just in case," Zakuro said. 'If pudding really is pregnant, I wonder how it happened,' Zakuro thought to herself, she looked back down at the test and dropped it, startled. "P-Pudding," she said, staring at Pudding, Pudding started to cry, "you're pregnant," Pudding burst into tears and fell to her knees, Taruto appeared, "what's wrong, Pudding?" He said, he looked at Zakuro, she looked away, "it's not your business," Zakuro said defiantly. "It is his business, Taruto, I'm pregnant," she said, he put his arm around her and helped her to her feet, "don't worry about it, I hate to see you sad," he said, Pudding smiled and kissed his cheek, he went scarlet in the face. Zakuro folded her arms and smiled. "Taruto, I can tell your part of this, I'll let this whole thing be our little, or should I say big secret." Taruto smiled at her and went red in the face again.

Pudding sat there, in the middle of being spaced out, "Onee-San!" One of her brothers said, she snapped out of it and looked at him, "what is it?" She said politely. Her brother held up her pregnancy test, "what's this?" He said, Pudding took it from him and went to throw it away, "where did you find it?" She replied.

"Zakuro Onee-San gave it to us saying it was yours, she said you would explain it," he replied, Pudding sighed. "Ok," there was a long pause, "do you remember the Mew Mews?" Pudding asked, her brothers nodded, "what about Mew Pudding and the shirt brown-haired alien?" Her brothers nodded again, "well," there was another long pause, "I am Mew Pudding, and that little alien is... my one true love!" Pudding said, her brothers looked at her, "prove that Onee-San really is Mew Pudding!" Her brothers chorused, she pulled her pendant out of her pocket and was about to transform, "Mew Mew Pu-" she said. Suddenly Taruto appeared and grabbed her arm, she turned to him and noticed the serious look on his face, "you shouldn't transform, it would be bad." Taruto said, the four young boys stared at Taruto in awe. Kisshu appeared and slapped Taruto, he fell to the ground, his cheek swelled up, "Taru-Taru!" Pudding said, kneeling down beside him. She looked back up at Kisshu with an angry face, she pulled out her pendant and kissed it, "Mew Mew Pudding, METAMORPHO-SIS!" She chanted and transformed. Kisshu summoned his daggers, "Ribbon Pudding Ring, Inferno!" Pudding chanted, attacking Kisshu, but her Pudding Ring had no effect, "what?" She said. Her pendant, which was around her neck, started to blink. "Pudding! Our sensors indicate your transformation, what's going on?" Keiichirou voice came from the pendant.

"Kisshu attacked Taru-Taru, I couldn't just sit there!" She replied.

"I'll call the others," Keiichirou said, Pudding leapt in front of her brothers.

"Thanks," she replied. The other Mew Mews bounded through the front door, Zakuro gave Pudding a look, "what did I tell you?" She said, Pudding, picked up Taruto's unconscious body, "I did it for Taru-Taru," she replied. Zakuro smiled.

"Ribbon Zakuro, Spear!" She attacked Kisshu.

"Ribbon Mint, Echo!" Mint attacked Kisshu,

"Ribbon Lettuce, Rush!" Lettuce attacked Kisshu,

"Ribbon Strawberry, Surprise!" Ichigo attacked Kisshu, he blocked all the attacks and teleported away. Everyone returned to normal. "Zakuro, what did you mean when you said 'what did I tell you?', does Pudding have a reason not to fight?" Ichigo said, Mint put her hands on her hips and looked at Pudding, but Pudding was to busy tending to Taruto and her brothers to notice.

"Spill it," Mint said after Taruto regained consciousness, Pudding sighed and ushered her brothers out of the room, "ok." She said.


	2. I Am A Mew Mew, No Matter What!

Chapter 2: I Am A Mew Mew, No Matter What!

Taruto teleported away, to prevent suspicion, "I'm, I-" Pudding said, "Pudding is... P... Pregnant!" Pudding said. Mint fainted, Lettuce's jaw dropped. Ichigo ran up to a now crying Pudding and hugged her, "you should've told us sooner, we care about you Pudding." Ichigo said, Pudding looked into Ichigo's move-red eyes and looked down at the floor, "you wouldn't understand," Pudding said, all she wanted now was Taruto to appear and hug her. "Pudding. You are a mew mew, no matter what! As long as you are a mew mew, we will be there for you, we won't shun you or look at you with disgust. We can't predict the future so life just happens. Paths and choices don't come from common sense, they lead us where our heart wants to go," Ichigo said, Pudding wiped her tears and smiled, "you're right! Let's go back to the café, Pudding wants to serve customers." Pudding said, Ichigo laughed and started to walk towards the unconscious Lettuce and spaced-out Mint, "that's the Pudding I know," she said. Mint snapped out of her daze and Lettuce woke up. The Mew Mews headed for the Mew Café.

They all walked through the doors of the café together, Mint and Lettuce were the only ones who didn't have a happy bounce in their step. "So, you're back, Pudding." Keiichirou said, Pudding smiled and dashed off to the changing room. Zakuro pulled Keiichirou aside, and took him somewhere private. "There's something you need to know, it's not my place to tell you this but if I don't who will?" Zakuro said, Keiichirou nodded. "It's about Pudding, she's," there was a long pause, suddenly, Shirogane burst through the doors, "there you are," he said, Keiichirou looked at him and gestured for him to leave, "this is not your business," he said, Shirogane nodded and left. "Pregnant," Zakuro said after she was sure that Shirogane was gone, Keiichirou didn't react, since he knew there was more, "please, don't think bad of Pudding, but... It's Taruto's" Zakuro finished, Keiichirou became wide-eyed. "If you didn't know, Pudding's only sister died recently, her only comfort and salvation was Taruto, if I was in her place I would most likely end up doing the same thing," Keiichirou stood up, and left the room.

Pudding was standing on the till doing tricks to entertain the customers. "Pudding, I need to talk to you," Keiichirou said. Pudding nodded and followed him out back. "Pudding, why?" He said, when he was sure no one was watching them, Pudding looked into his warm brown eyes, "what do you mean, Akasaka-San?" Pudding replied, he looked at her, he was about to answer her question when Taruto appeared, "hey, Pudding." He said, casually. Keiichirou pulled Pudding back and stepped in front of her, grabbing Taruto's collar. "Taru-Taru," Pudding said, as Taruto started choking, "Akasaka-San, stop!" She pleaded.

"Explain to me why you got Pudding pregnant!" Keiichirou said, she grabbed the arm Keiichirou was using to hold Taruto and tugged it so Keiichirou dropped Taruto. "Akasaka-San, how did you know? And why do you need to get Taru-Taru involved?" Pudding yelled at him, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I care about you, Pudding. Taruto is the enemy!" Keiichirou said, trying to be calm, Pudding grabbed Taruto's hand and looked Keiichirou in the eye, "TARU-TARU ISN'T MY ENEMY!" She screamed, and ran away, still holding Taruto's hand.

Shirogane walked up behind Keiichirou, "what was all that about?" He said, Keiichirou turned to him. "You don't want to know, you'd flip out," Keiichirou replied. Shirogane looked at him, "spill it," he said, curiously. Keiichirou explained. "What. The. Fuck." Shirogane said, "Ryou, watch your language!" Keiichirou said, Shirogane nodded, rolling his eyes. The rest of the Mew Mews came out of the back door, "we heard yelling so we finished serving all the customers and came to check it out," Lettuce said. Zakuro looked around, "where's Pudding?" She asked, then she realised, anger filler her face and she slapped Keiichirou, "you harsh idiot! You didn't have to SLAP her and shout at her until she cried and ran away!" Zakuro yelled, she looked around, "which way did she go, I'm gonna go and find her," Keiichirou pointed im the direction she ran to, Zakuro nodded and ran off after Pudding.

Zakuro followed the footprints and tears back to Pudding's house, she knocked on the door. One of Pudding's brothers answered, "is Pudding in?" Zakuro asked, the little boy nodded, pointing towards the stairs, Zakuro smiled and ran off up the stairs towards Pudding's room. She knocked on the door, "come in," Pudding sobbed. She opened the door, closing it behind her, and saw that Taruto was comforting Pudding and smiled, "you're such a good person, Taruto." She said, Taruto looked at her and smiled, then he went back to focusing on Pudding. Zakuro sat on the bed beside Taruto and Pudding. "Pudding, don't worry. Akasaka-San, like Shirogane-San, really cares about us Mew Mews and worries whenever something happens," Zakuro said, patting Pudding's back. Pudding looked up and wiped her eyes, she smiled. "Zakuro Onee-Chan, what about Lettuce Onee-Chan and Mint Onee-Chan?" Pudding said, Zakuro shook her head, "Lettuce seems ok but Mint always tries to change the subject when it's brought up," Zakuro said, Pudding just shrugged. Taruto got up and walked so he was face-to-face with Zakuro, "look after her while I'm not around, I don't want her to fight or anything. I'm gonna try and stop Kisshu and Pai, or at least stop fighting myself." He said, Zakuro nodded making Taruto smile.

Pudding continued to work at the café, but she stopped doing tricks on the till, and served customers normally, Shirogane still called her pendant whenever a chimera animal appeared, she just made sure she was with Taruto, so he didn't go to Kisshu and/or Pai, worried.

One day, Pudding's mom and dad came through the door together, "Pudding, boys, Heicha? We're home!" Pudding almost burst into tears when she heard Heicha's name, she decided that she'd give her parents Heicha's death certificate, and worry about her pregnancy later, she picked up the file and walked down the stairs. She laughed when she saw what was going on. Her four brothers were surrounding her parents, she stood behind them and passed them the file. "Mom, dad, guess what!" The four little boys chorused, "what?" Their parents replied, then Pudding knew what they were going to say, she wished Taruto was with her. "Pudding Onee-San is pregnant!" They said. Pudding's parents laughed, thinking it was a pretend game. Pudding sighed with relief, suddenly, Taruto appeared. "Hey Pudding, what's up?" He said, Pudding's mom dropped the file and screamed, "mom, don't be scared. Taru-Taru is my friend, he wouldn't hurt me or anyone else without a good reason," Pudding said, Taruto put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, she giggled.

"So you're saying that you're Mew Pudding, this alien is your boyfriend and you're pregnant?!" Pudding's mom yelled after Pudding explained. Pudding started to cry and Taruto comforted her, "come on, Pudding, don't cry. Any mom would react badly to finding out that her daughter was a famous superhero, had underage sex with an alien and was pregnant with a half-alien hybrid child." Taruto said, Pudding wiped her eyes and smiled, "thank you, Taru-Taru, I feel so happy knowing I have you" Pudding replied. "If you're really Mew Pudding, prove it." Pudding's father said, folding his arms. Pudding pulled out her pendant, Taruto snatched it, "remember what Zakuro said, transforming is too risky, please, don't." Taruto said, Pudding laughed and pecked Taruto's cheek, making him go red in the face. Pudding's parents glared at Taruto, getting distracted by a knock on the door, Pudding ran to get it.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan, Mint Onee-Chan, Zakuro Onee-Chan, Lettuce Onee-Chan!" Mint said, gesturing for her friends to come in, Mint pouted.


	3. Friendship Among Super Girls & Bad Boys!

Chapter 3: Friendship Among Super Girls & Bad Boys!

Pudding's mother smiled at the four other Mew girls, all much older and taller than Pudding, "are you Pudding's friends?" She said, the girls nodded at the blond woman.

"I am Lettuce Midorikawa," Lettuce said.

"I am Zakuro Fujiwara," Zakuro said.

"I am Ichigo Momomiya," Ichigo said.

"I am Mint Aizawa," Mint said. Pudding's parents looked at Zakuro, then they gasped, "you're Fujiwara Zakuro, the model?!" Pudding's mother said, Zakuro nodded and smiled, offering a handshake. "You're really Pudding's friend?" Pudding's father asked, Zakuro nodded. "Anyway, Pudding," Zakuro began, turning to Pudding, "Shirogane-San and Akasaka-San wanted to talk to you, as soon as possible." Zakuro said, Pudding's father gave a confused look, "they're our bosses at the café," Mint added. Pudding nodded and turned to her parents, "I have to go, I'll see you when I get back," Pudding said, her parents nodded. The Mew Mews left the house and went to a back alley.

"Pudding, the true reason we brought you here is to tell you something," Lettuce began, "Shirogane-San is really worried about you, he said you shouldn't transform no matter what," Ichigo continued.

"We really care about you Pudding," Mint added,

"So be careful." Zakuro finished, Pudding smiled, pulling every Mew into a big group-hug. "Thanks guys," she said. "Let's get back to the café," everyone nodded as the group headed back for the café.

Pudding walked through the doors of the café, startled when she saw Taruto being held by Keiichirou in an aggressive way, "Taru-Taru!" She called, Taruto was unconscious, "Akasaka-San, let him go!" Pudding yelled, tugging at Keiichirou's arms, he didn't budge, tears welled up in Pudding's eyes, "why?" She said, looking directly into Keiichirou's brown eyes. "He is the enemy, accept that. He is dangerous." Keiichirou replied. Pudding slapped Keiichirou, freeing Taruto. "Pudding..." Keiichirou said, Pudding grabbed Taruto's hand and they ran together out of the front doors of the café, Shirogane ran after them, "Tokyo Mew Mews, go!" He said.

"Mew Mew Lettuce," Lettuce said, kissing her pendant.

"Mew Mew Mint," Mint said, kissing her pendant.

"Mew Mew Zakuro," Zakuro said, kissing her pendant.

"Mew Mew Strawberry," Ichigo said, kissing her pendant.

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They all yelled, transforming.

Each Mew Mew went in a different direction after Pudding and Taruto. Keiichirou and Shirogane took the car to check longer distances, since Taruto could have teleported away. Taruto, now wearing a cap, hiding his ears, and Pudding stood in mid-air high above Tokyo, "wow..." Pudding said, she was clinging to Taruto, but her held her by one hand, she seemed to be able to stand. "A dance, my lady?" He asked, Pudding nodded. The couple danced until long past sunset, dancing the night away until Pudding fell asleep in Taruto's arms, he teleported back to her home, teleporting through the front door. He saw her parents looking angry. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Fong. I'm sorry she's home so late, I must have lost track of time," Taruto said, Pudding still asleep in his arms. Taruto was wearing a cap still. So he looked pretty human. "That's weird, I could've sworn you had these big elf-ears this morning," Pudding's father said, Taruto laughed. "Of course not, sir. I'm afraid it was just your imagination," Taruto replied, politely. A rude yell interrupted the conversation, "Taruto! Put that thing back, we have to go!" Kisshu yelled, Taruto turned around, angrily. "Pudding is not a 'thing'! How would you feel if I said that to you about the cat girl?" He replied quietly, as not to wake Pudding.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. If it's ok I'd like to come back tomorrow." Taruto said, turning back to Pudding's parents, "sure, you can be here anytime, I need to talk with you concerning, well, you know." Pudding's father said, smiling.

"Of course, Mr Fong. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." Taruto said, quickly kissing Pudding's forehead, handing her to her father and slipping out of the front door.

Pudding woke up the next morning with a smile, feeling the slight bump on her stomach area. She found a note on her bedside table, 'Pudding, last night I brought you home after you fell asleep, I couldn't stay due to a certain loud-mouthed green-haired idiot that's head-over-heels for a certain cat girl. I'm coming today to speak with your father, so I'll see you then! Taruto xx' it said. Pudding heard very gentle voices coming from downstairs, she instantly recognised Taruto's voice and sprang out of bed. She gently crept by her brothers' rooms and walked down the stairs. Taruto was sitting face-to-face with Pudding's father. "Taru-Taru!" She said, jumping on Taruto, he laughed. "Good morning, Pudding." He said.

"So you're saying you're completely willing to stay by Pudding no matter what?" Pudding's father went on, "yes, I'm sorry about friend yesterday, he's always like that." Taruto replied, Pudding's father laughed. "No problem. Feel free to be with Pudding whenever you like." Pudding's father replied. Taruto smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Fong." Taruto replied with his arm around Pudding.

"Taruto, that's your name, right?" Taruto nodded, "call me dad if you like." Taruto went scarlet in the face, Pudding laughed.

Taruto finally gained the courage to tell Kisshu and Pai the news, so he gathered them at their usual meeting place. "So, Taruto. What d'ya wanna tell us?" Kisshu asked, Taruto stood straight, he was ready. "You know Pudding?" Taruto began, Kisshu and Pai nodded, "well, she is cute, isn't she," Pai and Kisshu didn't like where this was going, "she's," there was a long pause, "pregnant." Kisshu laughed.

"Is that it?" He said through his laughter, Taruto shook his head, regaining their attention, "well... It's mine." He said, Pai was wide eyed, Kisshu burst out laughing. "You knocked her up? Even I wouldn't go that far," Kisshu said through his uncontrollable laughter. "You idiot! Do you realise the magnitude of what you've done?" Pai yelled at Taruto, Kisshu stopped laughing. "This is serious," Pai went on, "this will cause hysterics on our home planet, what will Deep Blue-Sama say?" Taruto like Pai in the eye, "I couldn't care less what Deep Blue has to say," Taruto spat back at Pai. Kisshu gasped and fell about laughing.

"Are you stoned or something? Even I wouldn't do this kind of thing without drugs." Kisshu laughed, Pai and Taruto gave him a confused look, "no! You know you'd do this sort of thing with and for the cat girl!" Taruto said, Kisshu nodded, turning to a shocked Pai, "he has a point," Kisshu shrugged, "you like the fish girl, don't you?" Kisshu shrugged at Pai, "of course not, it offends me that you think that," Pai said, and with that, he left, leaving Kisshu and Taruto alone. Kisshu fell about laughing. "Taruto. The way you said it was yours. It was hilarious!" Kisshu said. Taruto turned to him, grinning, "it wasn't supposed to be funny," he said. But he chuckled too.

Pudding was sitting on a park bench, deep in thought, when the lady from Heicha's daycare walked up to Pudding and sat beside her. "What's got you spacing out?" She asked, "Heicha hasn't told you, has she?" Pudding replied, turning to the lady. She looked confused, "told me what?" Pudding laughed a little.

"Exactly." She replied. Pudding didn't know what to say, it was weird. She didn't feel obliged to say anything at all. "I don't know," she said. The brown haired lady fell about laughing. Pudding realised how funny it was and fell about laughing too.


	4. Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Guys?

Chapter 4: Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Guys?

Five months passed, Pudding was six months pregnant now. The word had gotten out and the fights and shuns had calmed down. Pudding and Taruto asked for a surprise on their child's gender and their baby was doing well. Pudding was happily cooking with Keiichirou at the Mew Café. Taruto often worked with Pudding and Kisshu had stopped fighting. Him and Ichigo had a good relationship now, although they didn't go as far as any sexual contact. Pai was attacking less and less nowadays, he and Lettuce had started discussing a truce. Pudding's parents had stayed home after they came back, making Pudding happier than ever. One day she and Taruto were helping to make cakes for Keiichirou, Pudding was thinking about her father, then she remembered. That man that she fought for the title her father had. Her fiancé. She imagined him coming home to find her with a child and an alien man, literally! "Taru-Taru," she began, Taruto turned to her, "do you remember that day when that man beat your chimera anima?" Taruto nodded, "I think he's my fiancé. He beat me in a fight for my dad's title and that means he has to be my fiancé. That's what he said." Pudding said. Taruto smiled, "do you want to marry him?" Taruto said. Pudding seemed lost in thought. "Hmm, I don't know. He saved my life, but I have you. I'd hate to break his heart." Pudding replied.

Taruto smiled, "you are such a good person, Pudding. It's your choice." He said, Pudding hugged him, "you knew I'd pick you, didn't you?" She said, Taruto nodded. "I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time now, but I don't know how to do it," Taruto said, Pudding turned to him.

"You can ask me whatever, whenever." Pudding replied. Taruto smiled. He braced himself and dropped to one knee. "Pudding," he said, looking up at her, he pulled a small box out of his jeans pocket. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a small gold ring with a ruby. Pudding gasped, "yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" She said, jumping into Taruto's arms, he laughed, slipping the ring onto Pudding's finger. It fit perfectly. Hearing Pudding's outburst, the other Mew Mews came in. "Pudding, did you have to squeal?" Mint said, Pudding was overwhelmed with joy. Taruto stood up and helped Pudding to her feet.

Zakuro noticed something shining on Pudding's finger, "what's that on your finger?" Zakuro asked, Pudding held up her hand, letting the Mew Mews see the ring. "Wow," they said. They looked at Taruto, "you proposed?" They said, Taruto nodded. Mint observed the ring, "it must've cost a fortune," she said, everyone looked at her, surprised. "You must've paid millions for it," Ichigo said, Taruto smiled, putting his arm around Pudding, "Pai and Kisshu helped." He said, blushing. Shirogane came into the room, "back to work, everyone!" He said, everyone returned to their work. As they worked, Pudding and Taruto held hands.

Pudding couldn't be happier, this day had been the best of her life. She was engaged to her love, Taruto. She had lots of friends and a child on the way, her life couldn't get any better. She went through her front door with a happy bounce in her step, hand-in-hand with Taruto, "wanna go to a restaurant tomorrow?" Taruto said.

"You know it," Pudding replied. Taruto kissed Pudding and walked out of her front door, shutting it quietly. Pudding went upstairs to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. She lay on her back, observing the ring on her finger, deep in thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, "come in," she said, her mother came into the room. "What's that ring?" Her mother said, observing the ring.

"Taru-Taru and I are engaged," she said, practically floating. Her mother smiled and chuckled, "that's great. I remember when I was your age, your father was so obsessed in earning the title he has today," Pudding's mother replied.

Taruto walked into the room where Kisshu and Pai were sitting, the three now shared an apartment, since they'd been on Earth for so long. "I finally proposed to Pudding," he said, Kisshu stood up and walked over to him, playfully slapping him on the back, "way to go! You have guts, Taruto, I gotta admit," Kisshu said. Taruto laughed. Pai just let a small smile slip, "woah, Pai. You smiled!" Taruto said, he and Kisshu had noticed the smile. Taruto had never felt happier. He felt like he could float. The three always walked now, but still teleported sometimes.

"How did you become so head-over-heels in love with that girl, anyway?" Kisshu asked, Taruto thought for a while. "I was gonna ask you the same thing. But since I can't answer that myself, I assumed the same thing for you." Taruto replied. Kisshu chuckled, "I guess," he said.

"I'm glad it happened though. If it hadn't, the war would still be going, Pudding would end up suicidal. Unless you did something with Ichigo," Taruto said, Pai turned to him. "How dare you. This entire situation is betrayal to Deep Blue-Sama." Pai stared at Taruto, "I don't care about Deep Blue-Sama. We will find a way to make a truce, so Deep Blue-Sama isn't involved anymore." Taruto replied, Pai smiled, wide.

"You're so noble, Taruto." He said.

"Why do good girls like bad guys?" Taruto said. Kisshu shrugged.

"Guess we're sexy and irresistible. We make girls melt," Kisshu said, mischievously. Pai laughed. "You two really keep me on my toes." He said. Kisshu and Taruto grinned.

Pudding sat on her bed, reading a manga Zakuro had given to her. It was called 'Clannad: After Story.' (Yes I know this isn't mentioned in the description but the story is based on Nagisa's pregnancy, a good thing for the situation.) Pudding knew why Zakuro had given this to her, it was to warn her. She wasn't worried about anything. She had no reason to worry. She knew everything would be ok, she had Taruto. Taruto appeared in front of her, she looked up. "Hi Taru-Taru!" She smiled. Taruto looked down at the manga and sat down on the bed beside Pudding. "What are you reading?" He asked. Pudding gave him all the parts of the manga she'd already read and told him to read them. He became completely absorbed and took Pudding's free hand. They sat together reading for hours. Pudding fell asleep, still holding Taruto's hand. He smiled, putting all her mangas on her desk and lifting her up. He put her in bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight," he whispered, teleporting away.

When he got back Kisshu and Pai were fast asleep. He checked the time and laughed to himself. "Midnight already?" He whispered to himself, crawling into his bed and falling asleep.

Pudding woke up the next morning to find Taruto sitting on the floor, reading more of the manga. He looked up, "good morning," he smiled. He handed her the manga she was on and passed her a bacon sandwich. She smiled and kissed him passionately. "We should think about baby names." Taruto said, Pudding smiled. She pulled a book her mother had given her off a shelf. It had baby names in it. They began looking through the book together. Pudding looked through the girls' names book, Taruto through the boys' names book.

Pudding went to the café that day, walking in, still absorbed in the manga. "So you like it then?" Zakuro said, Pudding looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Zakuro Onee-Chan. Even Taru-Taru is reading it." Pudding replied, heading towards the changing room to put on her uniform.

**Hope you liked this chapter, please leave name suggestions in the reviews! Preferably Japanese names, but it's your choice, I want my fans to enjoy this fanfic! **


	5. Name?

Chapter 5: Name?

Pudding and Taruto headed home after work that day, hand-in-hand. Taruto opened the door for Pudding, to see her brothers smiling and running towards the two. Pudding smiled, hugging each of her brothers and heading towards her bedroom with Taruto. They were still trying to decide on names. Pudding was now looking for boys' names and Taruto for girls'. "None of these really interest me." Taruto sighed. Looking at Pudding. "We could ask my mom," she replied, Taruto smiled.

"Sure, let's bring the books," he said, scooping up the two books and heading downstairs with Pudding.

Pudding's mom was in the kitchen, making dinner. "Hey mom, we can't decide on any names," Pudding said, Taruto gently set the books down on the counter.

Pudding's mom looked through both the books, "for a girl, what about Megumi? It means 'blessing'" she said, Taruto and Pudding nodded. Taruto noticed a name, "I have something for a boy, thanks, let's go Pudding." He said, the two returned upstairs, "Benjirou, it means 'son of two species' perfect!" He said when they were in Pudding's bedroom. Pudding nodded.

Pudding received an email and went to check it. 'Pudding, come to the café and bring Taruto, Zakuro xx' it said, Pudding smiled. She picked up her coat from a hanger on her door, "we're going to the café, don't ask me why." She said, Taruto smiled, getting his coat and putting on his cap to hide his ears. The two went to the café, pudding wearing a long maternity dress, Taruto wearing a red top and trousers. On their way to the café they saw a familiar looking place, then Pudding realised. "Heicha Onee-Chan, this was her daycare. What happened?" She said, she read the notice on the locked gates, 'SORRY, THIS FACILITY IS CLOSED UNDER ORDERS BY THE GOVERNMENT AFTER IT BURNED DOWN WITH A CHILD INSIDE. IT HAS BEEN RELOCATED TO KARAKURA TOWN, SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE CAUSED.' Pudding tugged Taruto's sleeve and they walked on.

On the way to the café the two saw Pai sitting alone on the park bench, reading what seemed like a note. "What's that?" Taruto said, noticing it was in their language.

"It's a letter from home. It says: 'Taruto, Pai, Kisshu. We miss you all and are glad to hear the news from Taruto. But, as you may know, it is considered treason. With Pai and Kisshu backing Taruto they are a part of the treason, you are forbidden to return to this planet. Taruto, as for your child, that is a different matter. Depending on if you are willing to give up this child to us, you may return. I understand the Mew Mews feelings towards this, but that does not matter. If you do not want to return, keep your hybrid brat and never return! Yours Truly, Deep Blue'" Taruto had clenched fists and was holding back his tears.

Pudding put her arm around him, "Taru-Taru, it's your choice. All I want is for you to be happy." She said, Taruto let his tears slip down his face, he turned to Pudding.

"Never! I don't care what Deep Blue thinks! He is scum, we can save my people alone!" Pudding smiled and hugged Taruto, "thank you," she whispered, "see you Pai-Kun!" Pudding said as she and Taruto continued their walk to the café. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." He said, heading off for the public toilets. Pudding noticed a familiar face walk down the path. "My lady!" He said, running towards her. Pudding couldn't bring herself to face him, she turned around. "My lady, is something wrong?" He said. Pudding's fiancé. Back after what felt like a thousand years. "I..." She said.

Knowing the strength of this man, Pudding wrapped her arms tight around her stomach area defensively. "Taru-Taru." Pudding whispered to herself, tears welling up in her eyes. Yuebin put his hand on Pudding's shoulder, she stepped away. "I'm... Sorry..." She said, she turned around and ran past him, towards the café. He turned to run after her, but Taruto came running past him, "Pudding!" He called. Yuebin froze, 'could it be that my lady has found love in another?' He thought, he grabbed Taruto's arm, but Taruto broke free. Taruto teleported and caught up to Pudding. "It was him." Pudding sobbed, jumping into Taruto's arms. He picked her up, bridal style. "You ran, I'll carry you so don't run again." He said. Pudding smiled.

"This has been one hell of an adventure and we're only going to the café," Pudding said, Taruto laughed. The two finally arrived at the café doors.

"Wait a second, I have to go to the bathroom," Pudding said, heading towards the direction of the same bathroom Taruto used, forgetting about Yuebin. Yuebin was still standing there, frozen. He saw Pudding walking back up the path. He noticed how large she was and had thing in his mind. 'She's pregnant.' "So, it seems I was never good enough, my lady." He said, Pudding stopped dead in her tracks, frozen and staring back at Yuebin. "I..." She began, Kou said nothing. There was an awkward silence for a while. "My lady, I heard that your father had returned, so I too returned." Yuebin said, breaking the silence, Pudding looked away, avoiding his grey eyes. "Yuebin..." Pudding said. She decided to face him. He didn't seem angry, nor did he seem sad. "Are you happy my lady?" He asked, Pudding nodded. "As long as you are happy, I have no reason to be angered or sad. I bid you farewell, my lady." Yuebin turned around and left. Pudding found herself not needing to use the bathroom anymore. She returned to Taruto.

"Why do I feel so guilty?" She whispered to herself. "It seems so quiet." She said, she and Taruto could hear nothing but the sounds of nature as they stood outside the magenta doors of the café. They began to open the doors...

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**If you don't like the names give me your suggestions, if you want to add a little side story of another couple let me know and I'll see what I can do. Yuebin's dramatic entrance and the couple haven't seen the last of this heartbroken ex fiancé!**


	6. Pai, No!

Chapter 6: Pai, no!

The couple opened the doors. Everyone suddenly jumped out from their hiding places and yelled "surprise!" A banner was hanging over the till that said 'Baby Shower!' On it. Pudding smiled so widely her mouth should've split. Taruto grinned when he saw Kisshu and Pai there too. There were special dinosaur and unicorn shaped cakes and one big cake with 'congratulations Pudding and Taruto!' Written carefully on it in icing. The Mew Mews stood there smiling, they were wearing unicorn costumes. Pudding laughed when she saw Mint wearing one too. Pudding's parents were there, smiling and even Pudding's ex fiancé was there. "You guys..." Pudding said, her smile unbelievably wide.

Keiichirou and Shirogane stood behind the till, from which they had jumped out. Keiichirou was wearing a green dinosaur outfit, Shirogane wearing a blue one. Pudding fell about laughing when she saw Kisshu and Pai wearing pink unicorn outfits, she laughed so much it hurt. Taruto just grinned. There was a table carefully laid out with wrapped gifts and another with food. Pudding found it hard to resist the food any longer and headed towards the table to eat, everyone else followed and the party of Pudding's life began. She couldn't be happier.

During the party she showed the mews her ultrasound photos and they cooed affectionately. For Pudding, being a girl, especially a Mew Mew, made her life wonderful. Boys didn't understand girls or their affairs.

Everyone, friend or heartbroken ex-friend, everyone showed up just for her. She felt spoilt. She thought about Heicha, watching over her, she had prayed to Heicha ever since her death, not much stopped her. All the funny costumes made Pudding want to laugh so much she cried.

"Kisshu, Pai. Thanks." Taruto said to his friends, still dressed as pink unicorns...

A few months passed, now making Pudding days away from her due date. Taruto was always at Pudding's house, ready to look after her brothers, clean, cook, whatever. He cared for Pudding more than anything. It was hard for Pudding to move now, so she often stayed upstairs in her room, Taruto had become good at caring for her brothers and caring for Pudding, too. She'd had pre-natal classes but she quit because of all the looks she received and asked Lettuce to borrow books from the library for her.

She would sometimes carefully come downstairs, but often she couldn't. She padded slowly down the stairs in one of the shirt Pai had lent her, it was really big on her since Pai wore big shirts, now trying to fit in with humans, he thought that big shirts would be better since he would grow and he could give them to Taruto when they didnt fit. (since Kisshu and Pai are really similar sizes.) "Good morning, Pudding," Taruto said, Pudding's brothers were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Taruto had made bacon, eggs and beans, Pudding's mouth watered. "Want some?" He said, already starting to plate up food for Pudding. "Yes, thank you, Taru-Taru. You've done so much for me," she said, flopping down onto a chair at the table on the end. "Good morning, Onee-San!" Her brothers chimed, Pudding smiled.

Taruto set the plate down in front of her, she passionately kissed him and tucked in. When she was finished she slowly stood up and took her plate to the kitchen. It hurt her back to walk, but she didn't like Taruto doing everything for her, she went back up to her bedroom. Taruto was sitting on the bed, reading one of the books Lettuce borrowed from the library, it was 'What To Expect In Childbirth' he noticed Pudding almost immediately, got up and walked up to her. "You shouldn't push yourself, at least sit down." He said, grabbing Pudding and teleporting onto the bed.

He was holding Pudding from behind, she happily leaned back into his chest. He smiled, she was heavy, but he didn't mind. He heard the doorbell ring, he gently laid a now sleeping Pudding on the bed and put a cover over her, he teleported to get the door, luckily unnoticed by Pudding's brothers.

He opened the door to see Zakuro and Ichigo standing there, he'd become more used to their regular forms now. "Hi. If you're looking for Pudding, fo-" he began.

"We wanted to speak to you," Zakuro interrupted. Taruto nodded, "follow me," he said, leading the two girls to a room and locking the door, "what was it you wanted to say?" He asked, sitting down on one of the four chairs in the room. Zakuro and Ichigo sat down too. Zakuro and Ichigo looked at each other, they looked back at Taruto. "It's Pai, he passed away yesterday." Zakuro began, clearly saddened deeply by this.

"He was... Murdered. By Aoyama Masaya." Ichigo finished. Taruto's eyes filled with tears. "The guy Kisshu hates?" Taruto asked, clearly holding back sobs. Ichigo nodded.

Taruto couldn't hold back anymore, he burst into tears. "Pai... Why? Why Pai?" He said through his sobs, Pudding knocked on the door. "Taru-Taru, can you unlock the door? Are you crying? What's wrong?" Pudding said, clearly worried. Zakuro unlocked the door and let Pudding in. When she saw Taruto crying she instantly waddled over to him and hugged him. "What happened?" Pudding asked, comforting Taruto. Ichigo and Zakuro told Pudding the same thing they told Taruto, Pudding looked horrified. "Aoyama-San..." Pudding said, she turned to Taruto. "Taru-Taru, please, don't cry." Pudding whispered into Taruto's ear, stroking his pigtails. (or whatever they're called.) Taruto sniffled and tried to stop crying.

Taruto and Pudding decided to visit Kisshu at the apartment, where he was alone. Taruto offered to carry Pudding, but she refused and tried walking. People stared at the couple as they walked, but they ignored, a confident stride in their step. Pudding's back hurt so much she wanted to cry, but she ignored the suddenly strong pain. The two finally reached the apartment building. "Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked, eyeing the couple. "I live in an apartment here, under the name Taruto." Taruto said, the lady nodded. The couple got in the elevator and went up to the top floor, where the apartment was located.

Taruto pulled out his key and unlocked the door, "Kisshu?" He called. He walked into the living room and dropped his keys, startled at what he saw. He started sobbing, Pudding stopped next to Taruto, staring in awe at what was in front of her. It scared her. Taruto, still sobbing, noticed Pudding's trousers become soaked. "Pudding..." He gasped, she looked down. "Ta-" "Ta...ru...to" Kisshu gasped, barely able to breathe. "Kisshu!" Taruto called, about to free his friend who was hanging, a noose around his neck, from the ceiling. Pudding dropped to her knees, bending over in pain, letting out a groan. Taruto was stuck between deciding what to do, he grabbed a pen knife out of his pocket and quickly slashed the noose around Kisshu's neck, freeing him. He gasped for air.

"Pudding!" Taruto called, turning back and running to his fiancé.

-WOAH! Omg the suspense O.O! Next chapter maybe the big finale! Keep reading and reviewing, love ma followers thanks you guys!-


	7. Hang In There, Pudding!

Chapter 7: Hang In There, Pudding!

Taruto put his arm around Pudding and helped her stand, he tried with all his might not to panic, but he couldn't bare it. He wanted to scream, but he remembered that h had to remain calm, he looked helplessly at Kisshu. Then he decided. "Forget it, come on Pudding, I'm gonna teleport with you," he said, turning to Pudding, she nodded,

"ok," she replied. Taruto teleported and ended up outside the hospital. He grabbed Pudding's phone and punched in a number, "hello?" A voice said.

"Is this Zakuro?" Taruto asked, panicking more now.

"Yes, Taruto? What's wrong?" Zakuro replied, worried now.

"It's Pudding, meet us at the hospital," Taruto replied, the call ended. He picked Pudding up bridal-style and ran into the hospital, he went to the desk. "Umm, hello! Pudding is in labor!" Taruto said in a rush, the lady looked up at him and just nodded.

"Room ninety one," she replied, bringing out a wheelchair.

Taruto rushed off, pushing Pudding along with him. When Pudding was 'settled' in the room Zakuro, her parents and the other Mews rushed in.

-about an hour later-

"How much longer do we have to wa-" Zakuro began.

"Okay, it's time." The midwife said. The Mews filed out of the room, "when I say, push, ok?" She said, Pudding nodded. Taruto ran his free hand through Pudding's damp tangled hair, she squeezed his hand affectionately. "All or nothing," Taruto said, smiling.

"Okay, push!" The midwife said, Pudding pushed with great might. The midwife nodded. About ten seconds later, she told Pudding to push again. Pudding obeyed, Taruto's hand was going blue from how hard Pudding was squeezing it, but Taruto didn't care. "Okay, last time." The midwife said, Pudding pushed as hard as she could. A cry was suddenly heard, Pudding loosened her grip on Taruto's hand and lay back. The midwife lifted a tiny baby up into view for Taruto. 'No ears,' Taruto thought.

The child had Pudding's blonde hair and Taruto's golden eyes, a perfect fit. "You have a healthy baby girl," she said, Taruto smiled.

"Guess that means we'll call her Megumi, right, Pudding?" Taruto said, looking down at Pudding. Pudding's eyes were closed and she was deathly pale. "Pudding?" Taruto said, shaking Pudding, "Pudding?!" He panicked, still no reply. Pudding opened her eyes slightly. "Ta..ru..ta...ru..." She replied weakly, Taruto took hold of Megumi and held her in Pudding's view. "This is our child, Pudding! Look!" Taruto said frantically, he didn't take his eyes of Pudding.

"Thank... You... Taru-Ta..." Pudding almost whispered, she slowly closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped. "Pudding!" Taruto sobbed, bursting into tears. Pudding didn't even open her eyes.

Taruto cried uncontrollably, Pudding was dead. "Come on, Pudding. Hang on for mom," Mrs Fong began. "Mommie's here, Pudding. Not you too, Heicha was enough. Think about Heicha, live for her." There was no helping Pudding.

"It's all my fault!" Taruto sobbed, "I got her into this mess!" Mrs Fong put her arm around Taruto. "It's not your fault, you saved Pudding, what with Heicha's passing. Thank you, Taruto. None of this will ever be your fault. It's your job to raise Megumi and be the best father you can be! For Pudding." Mrs Fong said comfortingly. Taruto looked up at her, his golden eyes bloodshot.

"She's... Dead..." Taruto said to himself. The others knocked on the door. "Go away!" Taruto screamed. There was a slight murmur as they left, the unwanted murmur of gossip. "First Pai, now Pudding. Can my life get any worse?" Taruto thought out loud. Mrs Fong looked at Taruto, tears spilling down her cheeks now too, "tell me about this Pai, it will make you feel better, and your family, too." She said.

Taruto began to calmly explain that his family was dead and how Pai was murdered by Aoyama-San and how he caught Kisshu hanging himself and cut the rope just in time, he calmed down a lot. "Thanks, it feels good to get all that off my chest," he finished. "See, a mother knows best!" Mrs Fong replied. Taruto instantly looked at Pudding and burst into tears again.

Ooh! Pudding's dead! Feelsplosion! (I tried really hard not to seem like I was copying Clannad, I've never seen that anime but someone told me about it when they heard about my fanfic and then I watched it over four weeks ago.)


End file.
